


Outlet Needed

by orphan_account



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 13:21:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6471589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fernando's lonely, Carlos is confused, this is what happens when they collide. Set the night before qualifying in Bahrain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outlet Needed

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE DON'T HATE ME. This ended up longer than I thought it would be and went where I thought it wouldn't.

Carlos was worried about Fernando. It was strange to see your idol struggling after a hard, horrible crash. He struggled to find the words to say to the older man. What does one say to someone they look up to? Fernando had done so much for him; he wished he knew what to do for Fernando. The first race had not been the easiest race for him either, but at least he wasn’t injured and unable to race.

Carlos could not remember the last time Fernando did not race. He understood the almost fanatical need to race, he had crashed in Sochi and pushed and pushed to be allowed to race. He was sure Fernando felt the same need to push against the decision that was made.

He’s been in his room for almost an hour now. Max was still at the track, and then was going to spend the night with his dad and sister. Carlos has been letting his thoughts drift, unsure if he should text Fernando. He had been relishing the quiet, at least until the thoughts had started to be intrusive. He kept thinking about Fernando’s crash, which had made him start to think about Sochi. Fernando had rushed to see him, which made Carlos wonder even more about his feelings. He looked up to Fernando, felt like Fernando was a friend and was starting to have dreams about the older man. Dreams that would cause him to wake up with a wet spot, making him feel like he was a very young teenager again.

He had never masturbated to Fernando, at least not while he was awake, and he didn’t want to start now. He knew if he started, he probably wouldn’t be able to stop. He had always had trouble hiding his emotions; he was like an open book, things always showed on his face. He knew Fernando was good at picking things up from other people. He didn’t want things to change between them.

Before he can think more or god forbid, start touching himself, the phone he had thrown near his waist buzzes. Hoping it’s not anyone from the team or Max, Carlos shifts to see who it is. Seeing that it’s Fernando, Carlos wonders if there’s some sort of mental connection there. “Put it out in the universe and good will come,” sort of thing.

The message is short, “Come over, room 589. Jenson gone for night. Please.” It’s the please that really pulls at Carlos. Pulls at him mentally, physically and at his heart. He knew that had to go, no matter what was going to happen. “Coming,” is all he sends back. He had changed into some short exercise shorts and a long sleeve t-shirt when he had gotten to his room. He doesn’t feel like putting shoes on, he opts for just socks.

Making sure he had his room key, Carlos doesn’t grab anything else, his phone was already in his hand, he goes out the door. Fernando was down the hall; Carlos had been in his own world and hadn’t realized how close the older man was in the hotel before tonight. Sure it the night before qualifying, but he didn’t care. He wanted to know what Fernando wanted.

Before he can knock, the door is thrust open and Carlos is pulled into the almost dark room. There’s only one lamp on, deep in the room. Fernando has wrapped his arms around Carlos, he always forgets that’s he’s taller; Fernando’s presence makes up for the amount of height that Carlos has on the other man. Carlos doesn’t say anything just yet; he wraps his arms around Fernando’s shoulders and puts his left cheek against Fernando’s hair.

“I am alone, I do not want to be.” Fernando mumbles this against Carlos’s neck. Carlos can’t help but sigh, he knows this feeling all too well, after all, he had been there only a few months ago. Fernando’s grip is tight; almost as if he’s afraid he’s going to drift off of the earth.

Fernando pulls back, grabbing Carlos’s left hand, pulling him towards the bed. Carlos tries not to freeze, it seems like Fernando has something in mind. Carlos gets on the bed, lying on his bed, not sure exactly where to go or what to do his arms. Fernando lays halfway on top of him, again putting his head into Carlos’s neck. Carlos feels Fernando’s hand on his left hip, over his shirt.

After wrapping an arm around Fernando’s upper back, Carlos is still. They’re quiet for a while, he’s unsure of how long. He feels rather than sees Fernando shift a bit on the bed. Fernando’s hand is now under Carlos’s shirt, rubbing up and down, right under his ribs to his hip. He doesn’t know what to do; he’s cuddled with one or two teammates in the past, but nothing past that. All those had been were arms thrown each other and some spooning after a tough race.

Then Fernando is playing with the band of his shorts. It tickles but feels nice; Carlos can’t help but start to get hard. He doesn’t want to, but his body is responding to the touch. He hadn’t been touched like this in a long time, by anyone.

“Can I?” Fernando seems unable to get out the words; he’s pulling his fingers out of the band of Carlos’s shorts. Carlos feels stuck; he wants to do anything he can for Fernando, but he did not expect this. After all, the only people who had sucked him off or touched him like this were girls, never any guys. And not someone he looked up to. Would Fernando hold this over his head? Would Fernando ask him to do this again? He wanted to do it, but the questions running through his head made him pause.

Looking up, Fernando’s voice is quiet and thick “Stays between us.” Feeling a bit shy and not knowing if he can get any words out, Carlos only nods. Fernando shifts on the bed before tugging at the band of the shorts again, asking without words for Carlos to lift his hips.

Carlos is thankful that he didn’t put on any briefs, only the shorts. His dick flops onto his stomach, half hard already. Fernando places his lips onto Carlos’s left hip, a light kiss before sucking a bit of he skin into his mouth. Carlos can’t help but sharply intake a breath. He feels Fernando put a small amount of saliva right above his dick, before putting a hand around his base. Fernando is slowly going up and down with his hand now and Carlos is fully hard. His softly moans before putting one his hands into Fernando’s hair, his other hand is flat on the bed, he doesn’t know what else to do.

“Is ok?” Fernando says, still going up and down with his hand, but twisting said hand while going up and down. Carlos can’t speak, he moans louder this time and pulls at Fernando’s hair. Fernando doesn’t say anything else, instead licking the tip of Carlos’s head, causing Carlos to lift his hips, wanting more. Without hesitation, Fernando pulls most of Carlos into his mouth, a little hum coming out of the back of the older man’s throat.

Carlos is taken aback by how good it feels, it’s almost sensation overload. It always has been for him in situations like this. It definitely feels like Fernando knows what’s he’s doing. That’s the last full coherent thought before he starts to fully give into what’s happening to him. Fernando’s head goes up and down for bit, before pulling Carlos’s dick out, with almost an audible pop.

Feeling Fernando shift more, Carlos then feels Fernando’s tongue on his balls, pushing him closer and closer to the edge. Before he can say that he’s about to come, Fernando’s licking the length of him, and then pulling him fully into his mouth. Carlos can barely get out “I am close,” before he’s clenching and releasing. Once he’s done, he feels and then sees Fernando get up slowly and walk to the bathroom. The sink doesn’t run, but he hears the toilet flush, he quickly pulls his shorts back up. He feels a bit debauched, and is trying not to let his eyes close.

“Why?” is all Carlos can say, as Fernando walks back into the room, standing by the end of the bed, he wants to know. “I need an outlet and I care about you.” Fernando smiles a tiredly, “Stay, yes?” Fernando holds his hands up, clasped in a praying motion. “I do not want to be alone.”

“You said that earlier.” Carlos smiles back at Fernando. “Under the blanket though, and I will stay.” He gets up right as Fernando does an adjusted fist pump. Laughing at the older man, Carlos pulls the top of the blanket back to get underneath it. Fernando goes over to turn the lamp off, whistling to himself as he does so. Carlos sees that Fernando’s moving slowly, he hopes that he hasn’t done anything bad by coming over tonight.

Before getting into the bed, Fernando softly says “Thank you. You are too nice.” Carlos smiles again. Fernando sits down gingerly before swinging his legs in. “Where do you want me?” Carlos wants to ask, he doesn’t want to bump Fernando where he’s still hurting. That’s why he didn’t want to push the older man too much while Fernando’s mouth was working.

“Lift arm up, let me get comfortable against you.” Carlos does what he’s asked, he’s happy to do so. Fernando settles against him, pushing a leg in between Carlos’s. He feels Fernando’s right arm go around his waist. Not knowing what to do with his arm, he lays it on top of Fernando’s. “That is fine, I am feeling better, but still sore.” Fernando says into his neck, the words tickling.

“Do you want to talk about anything?” Carlos is still worked up a little, from what they had just done, contrary to how he usually feels. Fernando mumbles against his neck, “Remember Sochi, how I was worried? Now I know how people feel. I want to be left alone and want someone with me.” Carlos is taken aback a bit by these words; he didn’t think Fernando had remembered so much about that crash.

Before he can say anything back to Fernando, he feels the breath even out on his neck, and Fernando’s body finally starts to relax against him. Carlos knows Fernando’s crash had been so much worse than his. He knew that Fernando would be seeing the crash happen over and over in his mind’s eye. He had dealt with the same thing for a few weeks after his; it had woken him up many nights.

Right after thinking this, he feels Fernando jerk against him, before pulling away a little bit. “Sorry, sorry. I keep seeing it, feeling it.” Fernando puts a hand on his face, rubbing his eyes. Fernando moves to settle back against him. Carlos puts his arm back around the older man. “I understand how that feels.” He moves to nuzzle the top of Fernando’s head. Fernando’s breathing starts to even out again, Fernando then puts his hand on the small of Carlos’s back, running circles with his hand.

“I know I will move on from it, it hurts. I want to race, but I know it is for own good.” Fernando words almost go incomprehensible towards the end of the sentence. Carlos feels a soft snore against his neck. Not wanting to laugh and wake Fernando back up, he tries to settle himself. He knows that things will be fine in the morning. They don’t have to define anything if they don’t want to.


End file.
